When it all comes Crashing Down
by Thisfeelingisforever
Summary: Bella and Edward are best friends, but what if it takes something to pull them apart, to get them together? First fanfic, R&R please!
1. Epilouge

Epilogue

My name is Bella Hale; I'm one of a set of twins. My siblings are Rosalie and Jasper. We're 16 and in 10th grade. I'm the odd one out of us; I look like my dad, Charlie. I have brown hair and deep brown eyes. Rose and Jas look like my mom, Renee, beautiful blonde hair and magnificent baby blue eyes. The Cullen's are our best friends. Edward and Emmett are twins, while Edward is skinny and short, with messy bronze hair and emerald green eyes; Emmett is huge and muscular with brown hair and the same green eyes. And their sister, Alice, is a little pixie; she's short and has spiky brown hair and the green eyes. Emmett and Rose are dating, and so are Alice and Jas, I'm in love with Edward, but I'll never tell him, I'm not going to ruin our friendship. Carlisle and Esme are their parents, my second parents.

AN: This is my first ever Fanfic, let me know if I should finish the story or what. Thanks(:


	2. Chapter 1

"Belllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Yelled Alice from downstairs, she's ready to go shopping, at least that's what I think we're doing, she won't tell me.

"Alice hold on, I'll be down in a minute!"

"Okay, do you have to out fit I picked out for you on?" She's means the liquid black leggings, mini skirt, tight low cut red tank top, and the black pumps. She's trying to kill me!

"Yes, and I look absolutely ridiculous! Why does it have to be so skimpy?"

"It's not skimpy, it's sexy!" She says just as I get down the stairs.

"What ever, just do my hair and make up," Bella Barbie, yay… not.

"Bella hunny, Edward is here, he wants to know when Alice is goo be done." Says my mom, who knows how much I hate this time.

"Tell him to come in here; I have to talk to him!" Says Alice, his little sister, poor Edward.

"What?"

"Well, Bella and me want to go shopping, and you're our ride," So bossy.

"Ugh, fine."

"Okay, Bella done!"

And she hands me a mirror, but I look hot!

******After 6 brutal hours of shopping******

"Bella, you're my best friend right?" Ask Edward, as we lie on his bed, my head on his chest, it's moments like this I think he feels the same about me as I do him.

"Yeah, why would you question that?"

"Well, I like this girl, but I don't know how to make her mine, and I was wondering if you could give me tips?"  
"Well, I say be honest with her. Tell her, but make sure you're alone," And it hurts like hell to say that.

"Okay, but what if she rejects me?" Easy, then she's stupid.

"Well, then she's missing out on the best guy I know,"

"Okay, thank you Bella Bear,"

"Bella, your mom just called, she says it's time for dinner," Yelled Esme from downstairs.

"Okay," I yell back, "Bye Edward, I love you."

"Hug?"

"Of course, wouldn't leave without it"

And the hugs we give are the best things I've ever experienced. I feel safe in his arms.

"Bye"

"Bye, love you Eddie Bear," Even though he hates Eddie.

"Love you Isabella Marie," Pay back, ouch.

**Two days later**

"Bella, get up, and get ready for school!" Yells my dad.

"I'm up!"

"Bella, I'm here! I'm doing your make up, hair, and out fit!" Says Alice, I've been so used to this routine.

"Okay, but get out, so I can get ready for my shower," I'm not a morning person.

"Okay," Ugh, to awake. What a pixie.

**At school**

"Why is Edward holding Tayna's hand?" Ask Alice to me and Rosalie.

"I don't know. He told me last night he liked a girl and asked me how to get her," Ew, I can't believe it's Tayna!

"I can't believe he's dating Tayna," Says Rose, who's hated Tayna forever.

"Hey guys, why you standing around, staring at Ed… Oh my fuck, why is holding hands with that?" Says Emmett, oh how I love the kid.

"Holy fuck, what the hell, I think I'm going to puck," Says Jasper as he walks over to Alice.

"Hey guys, guess what, I have news," You're dating a skank, we've noticed, "Tayna and me are dating!"  
"Oh, that's gross," Says Rose as her and Emmett walk away.

"Yeah, Edward You could do better," Says Alice and she drags Alice with Rose and Em.

"Well, congrats, I'm glad you're happy, but still, you could've told me the girl you liked was the same girl that's been picking on me since she's moved here in the eighth grade," I say then walk away.

"Eddie, I thought you said they'd love me?" Said Tayna in her slutty ass voice.

"Bella, come here," Yelled Rose and Jasper.

"Yeah?"

"We have to break them up. You're supposed to be holding his hand, not her." Said Alice.

"No, he's happy, and I'm happy if he's happy," I can't believe I just said that.

"Well, we hate her, and I refuse to let my brother get played," Said Emmett.

"Emmett, you were the biggest player before Rose," I said, which is true, he was.

"Yeah, well, guys aren't supposed to be the playee they're supposed to be the player," Said Emmett.

AN: So what do you think?

Love, Emma(:


	3. Chapter 2

Well, to say the least, today was horrible! Edward is dating my worst enemy.

He knows her and me don't get along. She's picked on me since the 8th grade!

I can't believe he would do this, he used to hate her, what changed his mind? Ugh, I just can' believe this. He's getting played. Emmett is right!

**EPOV**

What is wrong with my family, and best friend? I get a girlfriend, and I'm happy, why aren't they happy for me? They won't even talk to me. Emmett says "You're a douch" Jasper's words are "Idoit" Alice "Skanks have STD's" Rosalie's are "After you she's gonna try fucking your brothers."

What the hell? I'll just call and talk to Bella!

**Three rings and her voice mail**

"Hey, Bella, it's me Edward. Just calling to talk to you. If you get this call me, I wanna talk!"

So, Bella won't talk to me either, great! Just perfect! I'm gonna take a shower.

**Bella**

What is wrong with him? He calls me and acts all casual, I'm not talking to him. Not if he's dating her, is he stupid?

**Next day**

"Bella, waky waky, time to for Operation "No mo Tanya"

"Does this include me dressing like a skank so I can make Edward jealous?"

"Um, also, can you call Jake? He still has the hots for you right?"

"No, I'm not using Jake that way"

"Please?"

"Ugh!"

**Three rings**

"Bella, how are you?"

"Jake! I'm good. Can you hang out with us Hales and the Cullens tonight? Like a date with me?"

"A date?"

"A date."

"Awesome, I'll come!"

"Okay, see you tonight!"

**Hangs up phone**

"Happy?"  
"Yeah."

AN: Sorry Jake fans, he's gonna become more than a rebound boy, trust me! What do you think? It's


End file.
